The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium Ramat., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar denomination ‘Zanmusundown’. ‘Zanmusundown’ is a product of a breeding and selection program for outdoor pot mums (garden mums) which had the objective of creating new chrysanthemum cultivars with a double type inflorescence, a natural season flower date starting at October 6–10; blooming for a period of 5 weeks. ‘Zanmusundown’ is a seedling resulting from the crossing of the female parent id 2824 and male parent id 4678. Plants of ‘Zanmusundance’ differ from plants of the parents in ray-floret color; that of the seedling is yellow, while that of the female parent is white, and of the male parent pink.
The new and distinct cultivar was discovered and selected as a flowering plant by Wilhelmus Bernardus Blom on a cultivated field in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands in 2004. The first act of asexual production of ‘Zanmusundown’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were used from the initial selection in 2004 and propagated further in a controlled environment in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands. The new cultivar has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.